Chaos 4
|media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic X'' |realcreator = |artist = |original = Chaos |cause = The negative chaos energy of four Chaos Emeralds |skin color = Transparent blue |eye color = Emerald green |skills = *Immortality *Enhanced hydrokinesis *Hydrokinetic shapeshifting *Energy wave emission *Levitation *Swimming |moves = *Quarter Attack *Sonic Boom *Spouting Attack *Swing Punch }} }} Chaos 4 is the fourth form of Chaos and a boss that appears in the Sega Dreamcast video game, Sonic Adventure, and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. It is fought near the lake in Mystic Ruins with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Appearance As Chaos 4, Chaos is more fish-like, differing greatly from its appearance as Chaos 1 and 2. Chaos 4 has a shark-like body with a dorsal fin on both its back and a horn on its forehead, and the flaps on the sides on its head have grown longer. It also has two sharp pelvis fins and a pair arms like Chaos 2's, except its hands look more like fins and lack thumbs. Inside its hands and wrists it has grey bones, each with a Chaos Emerald embedded in them. It also has bones running from its tail fin to its belly where it has a pelvis-like bone holding two Chaos Emeralds. History Chaos 4 was encountered after Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails finished their battle with Knuckles the Echidna, where Dr. Eggman stole the Chaos Emeralds they had to turn Chaos 2 into Chaos 4. Chaos 4 proceeded to attack the heroes, but was defeated. Onboard the Egg Carrier, Big the Cat also encountered Chaos 4, but only briefly before it transformed. Powers and abilities Chaos 4 has new powers over its previous form, including being able to fire energy waves, swimming at high speeds, creating water explosions by slamming its body on water, and turning into four balls that bounce toward the player. If Chaos 4 is out of water, it simply floats in the air. Chaos also can launch an extendable arm, charged by energy to the opponent as well. Battle *Sonic the Hedgehog |next = *E-102 Gamma *Chaos 6 }} Boss guide Sonic/Metal Sonic The battle with Chaos 4 is fought over water. Use the lily pads to stay out of the water, and jump immediately if you slip and fall. Chaos 4 attacks if he senses you sitting in the water. Hop around the lake. Chaos 4 uses a variety of distance attacks that consist of multidirectional shock waves. When Chaos 4 stops attacking and pokes his head up, Just as the Chaos before him, Chaos 4 breaks into small pieces, then reforms. Keep out of his way until he pops up, then let him have it. Tails Chaos 4 is fought over water. Keep Tails out of the pond as much as possible. Chaos 4 attacks quickly when Tails lands. drop on a ring, but jump immediately to dodge Chaos 4's attack. Don't fly farther than you need to, and stick close to Chaos 4. Chaos 4 is temporarily vulnerable when it rises. Quickly land near it and attack. Jump clear when you hit the beast. The reforming energy balls can hurt you. It takes four hits to sink Chaos 4. Knuckles Hopefully, by the time you face Chaos 4 as Knuckles, you've seen the Chaos monster's fourth incarnation while playing as another character. Knuckles has trouble getting out of the pond if he falls in. Make quick stops on the lilypads and wait for the monster to peek up. You can land beside Chaos 4 and use Knuckles's punching attack, if you're willing to risk getting hit. Alternately, ball up and drop on the monster from above. You have to score four hits to sink the beast. Videos - Tails= - Knuckles= - }} In other media Sonic X .]] In the anime series ''Sonic X, Chaos 4 appeared during the Chaos Saga. During a battle between Sonic and Dr. Eggman, Chaos 2 snatched their Chaos Emeralds to become Chaos 4 before fighting Sonic. Although Chaos 4 had the environment advantage, it still lost the battle. It later appeared on the Egg Carrier where Eggman made it into Chaos 6. Gallery Artwork Chaos 4 artwork.png Screenshots CHAOS4-1.png CHAOS4-2.png CHAOS4-3.png CHAOS4-4.png CHAOS4-5.png CHAOS4-6.png CHAOS4-7.png References External links *Sonic Adventure Online Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional amorphous creatures Category:Fictional aquatic creatures